Of Metal and Magnets
by SPG107
Summary: Lavona x Rebecca, explicit sexual content. May be a little PWP, though it is placed before Rebecca's accident. Yeah, I don't know what got into my brain either. R&R, please, I'm pretty much a noob.


Damn, she loves Nathan Explosion. That much is fucking sure.

And it's not the reading of her psychological profile or the way she acts around him and around others, nor the way she looks like or anything which tells Lavona—it's herself, literally screaming that she loves him. Hell. If anything, it makes it doubtful.

Lavona is only interested about one thing, though: did she or did she not have sex with him? Because, well... then this screaming _bitch_ might be worth a little more than what she looks like. The media can say what they want. Maybe there _is_ an incoming baby there, and if that is the case, then Lavona is most determined to get all of it she can. What did that _Rebecca_ think anyway, approaching him like that and taking him away from public view...

It's not a matter of jealousy—Lavona isn't really concerned about Nathan Explosion, only about his sperm. That's what she tries to tell herself anyway, because seeing and hearing him growl is something that arouses her a little too much to just be a matter of genetics. Or not exactly. Maybe she sees something more in him. An overhuman. Yeah, that's exactly what she's after—a god. He's a god.

And this woman isn't using him properly, for all she can observe. She needs to take her.

It isn't as difficult as it looks like, her being rich and famous and all. It's just for a few hours, so Lavona doesn't hesitate to get help on the matter, and soon enough she's _anesthetizing_ (more like hitting her head with a baseball bat) this bitch and slamming her over her own shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and out they go.

Fucking. Easy. Like. That.

She wakes up, and isn't too happy about the situation. Lavona doesn't blame her; she's naked, being analyzed to get any possible hints of Nathan's DNA, and there's a woman doing a probe between her legs and another one taking blood out of her body, she's strapped to a stretcher and Lavona's dark eyes meet hers because she's observing all the time. No, Rebecca isn't happy. She screams, she asks what the fuck this is, she struggles. Lavona then approaches her and simply tells her to shut up.

She didn't expect it to work. And it doesn't.

Probes are done, and she wishes to be left alone with the blonde skank. She is. She's the leader. No one will contradict her. And if she wants a word alone with the woman who is banging the future father of her children, then she'll get it.

Lavona likes this. She's used to getting what she wants, anyway. Nathan is just... playing hard to get, but she knows she'll eventually get him too. She's been developing a machine for it that will get him for sure.

Rebecca, this _classy_ lady, is throwing insults at her and damn, that's a dirty mouth. Lavona isn't sure she knows most of them, though they remind her of old German curses so probably she does after all. Oddly, this vulgar aristocrat is getting her all worked up.

Lavona doesn't want to amuse herself. She has no sense of humor. Humor is unnecessary. So she doesn't laugh at Rebecca. She isn't ironic either. But something about this just makes her feel very...

She has no idea what to call it. It belongs to the positive sensations, though there is this wicked undertone. Positive for her, negative for Rebecca. She doesn't smile, either.

She _enjoys_ the screaming, perhaps. Rebecca is tied up and struggling for something completely futile; why does she want to get out, anyway? Lavona doesn't smile still, but the look on her face is close to it, the closest it has gotten in a while; she smiles with her eyes because there's no humor involved. She has the sudden idea of getting more of this situation. Not for Nathan, not for her mission, but maybe for herself.

For one second she thinks of backing up, because she's just so _selfless_. Lavona doesn't ever think about herself. She's very altruistic, or at least she thinks so. But it can't do any harm. It certainly won't harm herself. Maybe Rebecca, but well, who cares.

The blonde woman isn't scared.

This doesn't make her unsure, because that's something she's never felt and won't ever feel. She's perfect. Her children will be perfect, just the perfect combination between Nathan and her... fearless, powerful, precious, like their mother, so secure. She won't ever feel it, _insecurity_, she doesn't know what it is and Rebecca won't make her feel anything for the first time; no, what she feels instead is... she doesn't know either. This one is a negative sensation. And maybe it's positive to Rebecca.

Isn't it always about magnetism?

She isn't scared when Lavona stares at her naked body and pulls out a small vial with oozing black liquid. She doesn't ask. She advises to get the hell away, and it isn't a scared tone or anything. She means it. She screams it. But she's never scared.

Lavona gets on top of the stretcher where she's tied and naked, and each of her leather clothed legs are at one side, and she opens the vial, and Rebecca is sure it's poison when she can smell and taste how terribly sweet it is while she pours it into her mouth and makes her swallow, one gloved hand on her jaw, the other on her nose, and she's _still not scared_. Not even when she's swallowed it. No poison in the world could end her, that much she's confident of.

The empty vial shatters at the floor, and Rebecca asks what the fuck it was. Her mouth is dirty, now not only verbally, also physically; her tongue is black, her lips got spots on them, but she isn't screaming anymore. Positive. Still not scared. Negative.

Lavona is still on top of her, and watches. She doesn't smile, chuckle, laugh, not a fucking thing, but she's feeling _very_ positive now. She knows what she's poured into her mouth. She kept it for an impromptu encounter with Nathan, but it doesn't matter. She has plenty more. Now she just waits.

A sped up heartbeat makes its effects faster. But Rebecca isn't scared, so she'll just have to wait.

The blonde woman hasn't been sedated. She's more calm because she wants to, still asks, is still a bitch, still talks with a vulgar tongue, still struggles against the ties and against Lavonas perfect legs, has never stopped being herself.

And somehow, Lavona finds it positive. Even though it's negative.

But then she stops, and blushes, and it has been effective. She screams again, and Lavona... she licks her lips.

It was an aphrodisiac.

Rebecca has realized and calls her a _degenerated whore_, and Lavona knows these insults because they are too true. She watches, and maybe this voyeurism is what bothers Rebecca more than anything, because she can feel how wet she's getting and she's naked in front of the other woman, but she isn't being abused as she expects. She's. Just. Watched. And that she hates. The heat spreads between her legs and inside her guts, and breathing is a little hard. She's flushed and it's terrible how _hot_ she feels. Her voice is suddenly weak, but still strong enough to be herself and to insult and Lavona feels so very positive that she's been infected, too, and is _horny_ while she looks at the body underneath.

Like this, Rebecca looks gorgeous. She hasn't actually thought of the woman as pretty before, but now, all horny and flushed, cursing without really focusing on what to say, her eyes slowly loosing that bitchy and pissed shine to turn into harmed anger, she's turning beautiful.

Finally, Lavona moves.

It's sudden, the way she kisses Rebecca. She isn't tentative, has never been. She knows what she's doing. The kiss is firm and strict, and Lavona is only using her lips, just to tempt, because she knows that Rebecca needs it and because she's aware that this woman would most certainly bite her tongue off if she dared to do something else.

That's why she's surprised when the blonde deepens the kiss by herself, furiously sticking her tongue into her mouth and moaning.

Lavona doesn't smile, but Rebecca does. Why? What is she trying to do? Why has she stopped bitching? The aphrodisiac was strong, but her personality was stronger... Lavona asks herself many questions, while Rebecca presses her body upwards to get more contact. This makes her hornier... both of them.

And the German tastes, tastes her mouth and everything in it, and doesn't care about it beeing so wet and lustful and a little out of control, because she wonders when the last time was when those lips kissed Nathan's, and it makes her hungry for more. It makes her want be Nathan right now. It makes her want be a god and self-sufficient, makes her want to not need anyone to breed perfect descendants... But she parts. She parts and Rebecca lifts her head begging for more, _her_ eyes observing now, her lips wet and plain beautiful, as her black tongue licks them, a mess of black and red and _fuck_ is Lavona aroused as she uses her mouth to pull down the glove of her right hand.

She wants to feel this.

She kisses the woman again, and all the while watches her close her eyes, looks down, looks at her, and uses her freed hand to cup her breast. It's boiling hot, blood and leather have made it this way, and Rebecca moans into her mouth. She knows how to rub and pinch and caress the nipple to make her just a little hotter, and does it though it is unnecessary. But she trails down soon, touching her flat belly to reach a very well shaved mons pubis and then vertical lips, covered in thick hot liquid, and she doesn't hesitate to stick her middle finger into the mess.

She wonders. She wonders if Nathan does this. She wonders if she's ever been so wet with Nathan. She wants to be following his path... is touching enough?

She finds the spot she's looking for way too soon. It's swollen and a little bigger than a pea. When she stimulates it, she separates from Rebecca's mouth.

The sight is overwhelming. The other woman keeps her eyes shut and her brows fixed in a frown, but she can't hide how fucking pretty she really is.

Soon, the other glove is gone too, and Rebecca opens her eyes to look at her with what she pretends to be hate, but fails as she's too horny and welcoming the sensations. When Lavona doesn't use her left hand to unclothe herself, she purposefully curses.

Lavona is terribly horny. She watches Rebecca squirm and moan at her touch, and all the while she's ruining her leather pants, which is making it all worse.

She's sure, if Nathan has come so far to probe her this way, right _now _would be the moment to stop playing and penetrate her. And she thinks about Nathan's wide form between Rebecca's legs and _fucking_ her, and if that's possible, it's gotten even worse.

She needs to suck it all out. She needs to taste him more.

Spreading Rebecca's legs isn't easy, so she frees her ankles to get access. She isn't kicked away, as the knees are faint from the pleasure, and her hands separate them easily while her face positions. Lavona was looking, but closes her eyes. And she licks it, from hole to mons, and she wants to taste him so desperately that it's a heaven. Rebecca gasps, and also pleads.

Her left hand starts thrusting one finger in, but soon it's two, and then three. The hole is so moist they enter without effort, and the sounds Rebecca makes are wonderful.

She wants to be Nathan, she wants to be Nathan so badly, because then her own wetness would be relieved by this...

She doesn't know if Rebecca does it on purpose, but she moans his name. And then Lavona frees the belt that holds her torso in place, just so she can arch her back and gasp deeper again. And the German sucks and uses tongue and even teeth on her clit while the fingers are moving rampantly inside of her. Her right hand moves upward to cup one of Rebecca's breasts.

She screams for more.

Lavona can't breath.

She's making Rebecca feel positive, while she herself doesn't know wether she's positive or negative. She just _wants_ right now. Wants to please, wants to be pleased. Wants to be Nathan... wants to feel him.

Those hands of Rebecca's which are so unfairly tied... how would they be like, caressing Nathan's body, exploring him? Would they be passive or would they help? She needs to find out...

She doesn't stop fucking her with her fingers one second while grazing her body with her leather-embedded breasts when moving upwards to free her.

And that's exactly was Rebecca has been expecting, has been tempting her for; as soon as she's free, she sits up and does a complicated move to press Lavona's body down the stretcher and position over her.

Fast. Much, much faster than Lavona would have ever thought. Her arms are strong, her legs are steady. Just then he remembers reading somewhere that she used to be a sportist.

And right now, when Rebecca is on top and has won the silent battle, she's even more gorgeous, and Lavona's leather pants are completely ruined. The smirk on the blonde's lips is so hot. Just so terribly hot. She wonders once again, asks herself if maybe she learned this from Nathan. It reminds her so much of him.

Then she's kissed again, though the other woman should have already escaped. Without wanting it, Lavona moans. Things have turned upside down. And everything is both positive and negative at the same time.

One of Rebecca's hands takes the one of Lavona that had been burried deep inside of her until moments ago. She gets the message, and keeps going. Rebecca moans while unclothing Lavona, _finally, FINALLY_ unclothing Lavona, and her perfect body is sweaty and boiling under the leather when Rebecca sucks at her nipple, and she moans again, curses in German, a hissed _Verdammt!_ and it's not understood but neither minded, while the rest of the cloth is ripped off of her body making a weird noise. The blonde can't keep on undressing her because of the position, so she hesitates. Lavona is fast and moves from under her to kneel on the stretcher. Now they are on an equal level, neither is underneath the other.

Though maybe they have been equal the entire time, somehow.

Lavona's boots are still on when she manages to rip the leather off of her skin. Not like the high heels matter.

They shift to kiss, sitting upright while their breasts press, nearly painfully, hard together and their legs tangle to make their crotches touch.

And Lavona doesn't feel like it really matters that neither she nor Rebecca has a penis, or that neither is Nathan, because she's finally getting what she wanted. They're glued like magnets, neither positive or negative though. And oh fuck. Oh holy fuck.

When they grind against each other, Rebecca has been touched enough and Lavona has been horny for too long to give or take more than this, and they come while moaning after a long while of long and completely senseless _sex_ or whatever this might be called.

Not like Lavona had never done it with a woman, but this is just different. Rebecca never had.

And then it all happens too fast again. Rebecca takes a lab coat and _goes away_. Doesn't look back, doesn't say anything, while the other woman watches once again, completely silent. They're both out of breath, but Lavona could certainly get up and stop her. She just doesn't.

When she's gone, Lavona looks at herself. She gets dressed, too. Not her ruined leather outfit, something else she finds. When her fellow Nathan-admirers get into the lab to tell her about Rebecca just going away, she orders to let her go. Once again, she isn't questioned, and soon left alone again.

And when Lavona sits on the stretcher and looks at nothing, thinking about how Rebecca is gone and about the sensation of pulling two magnets apart, she starts cackling like crazy. She thinks, when she eventually gets Nathan, who is the metal, she will let Rebecca join them. And she just laughs in utter insanity like she has never done before.


End file.
